If it were true
by Tharys
Summary: BL - Jezebel tem em suas maos a chance de uma vingança... ONE-SHOT


Estava sozinho

Estava sozinho.

Não havia Riff, não havia ninguém para salvá-lo. Completamente desarmado, Cain corria pelas vielas de Londres, na escuridão fria da periferia. Correria quanto pudesse; aquilo não era um pesadelo. O homem que mais o odiava na face da Terra o perseguia calmamente, caminhando e com as mãos nos bolsos. Jezebel o encurralara.

Cain estava desesperado e transtornado. Vira Riff morrer com seus próprios olhos. Morto por Jezebel, o mesmo homem que o perseguia com uma calma irritantemente presunçosa, como se já tivesse a vitória em suas mãos. O jovem Hargreaves deparou-se com uma rua sem fim. Já podia ouvir a voz da Morte sussurrar atrás de si:

- Você é meu, Cain.

Cain virou-se. Jezebel estava parado a poucos metros do conde. Seus olhos não exibiam o brilho gélido de sempre. Era um brilho assassino e vitorioso, e um pequeno sorriso de desdém desenhava-se em seu rosto pálido e belo. Cain recuou, esbarrando na parede suja atrás de si. Via a sua vida passar diante de seus olhos nas lentes dos óculos redondos do médico, que, com a mesma calma e desdém se aproximava.

-Como se sente, encurralado por seu pior inimigo, meu caro "irmãozinho"? – disse Jezebel com a voz mais fria que a brisa cortante da madrugada. – Não se preocupe. Sentir-se-á melhor quando seus belos olhos dourados estiverem enfeitando minha escrivaninha dentro de um vidro de formol...

O jovem conde sentiu cada segundo de sua vida dissipar ao vento gélido. Isto lhe dava a impressão de que a chama de sua vida ia, aos poucos, se extinguindo. O ar faltava aos seus pulmões. Ao ver tão lamentável cena, o sorriso desdenhoso de Jezebel ampliou-se numa expressão malévola de prazer.

- É tão gratificante para a minha pessoa ver o medo nesses olhos dourados... Muito em breve os terei em minhas mãos... – a ultima frase foi proferida em um sussurro. Jezebel parou a poucos centímetros de Cain. – Mal acredito que meu sonho realizar-se-á... Até estou tremendo. De ansiedade.

- Maldito... – murmurou Cain – Você sempre teve inveja de mim... Não foi?

- Continue falando. – Provocou o médico, tirando de seu bolso uma seringa, agulha e um pequeno frasco de liquido translúcido. – Serão suas últimas palavras. Você está frustrado por ser pego, desarmado física e mentalmente... Está frustrado porque eu arranquei seu coração do peito ao matar Riffael.

Cain queria mexer-se, queria matá-lo com as próprias mãos, se pudesse!Mas algo o paralisava, será o medo?Medo da morte?Medo do Arcano Maior, Morte?Sentiu uma dor aguda em seu braço. A agulha fina penetrara em sua carne.

- Sabe de uma coisa?Seria muito irônico tirar matar você, o conde dos venenos, com uma substancia tóxica... Realmente, irônico. Mas seria muito rápido. Quero matá-lo do jeito que merece...

O jovem de olhos dourados foi abandonado por suas forças. A escuridão inundou sua mente, e tudo apagou. A última coisa que vira fora o olhar frio e assassino do Dr. Disraeli.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Uma forte luz invadiu sua retina, causando uma repentina dor de cabeça. O odor de drogas invadiu-lhe as narinas.

- Ele acordou... – ouviu um sussurro.

Jezebel aproximou-se da maca. Cain estava deitado, imóvel e seminu embaixo de um lençol comprido e branco. O doutor tinha no rosto uma máscara que lhe cobria o sorriso maldoso.

Cain não conseguia, mais uma vez, mover-se. Não por medo, mas por causa do efeito do remédio que Jezebel lhe aplicara. Mal podia abrir os olhos...

Os olhos!Ainda os tinha nas órbitas!Mas por pouco tempo... Viu Jezebel afiar algo que Cain pensara ser um bisturi.

- Diga agora suas ultimas palavras, Cain – falou Jezebel – Eu as transmitirei ao nosso querido e amado pai.

- Maldito sejam vocês... Maldita seja a Delilah!

- Está bem. Era só isso?Nenhuma declaraçãozinha nem nada?Nenhuma súplica...

- Cale a boca...

- OK. Agora não se mexa. Quero ver a dor em seus olhos ao arrancá-los.

Jezebel começou a agir. Teve o cuidado de ferir somente as pálpebras do conde, e de olhar para as pupilas douradas que se contorciam de dor. Estancou o sangue, e, com cuidado, apanhou com a pinça um dos olhos de Cain.O conde não gritava porque Jezebel o calara com um pequeno pano na boca.

Logo era o outro olho...Qualquer ser humano normal teria náuseas ao ver as órbitas vazias de alguém.Mas o Dr. Disraeli não,ele estava adorando tudo aquilo.Um prazer imenso(e ódio também) o motivava a continuar...

Mas Cain ainda estava vivo.

Quem sabe seja melhor ainda ter seu coração batendo na palma de minha mão?, Pensou sádico, Jezebel, com um sorriso maior ainda. A gargalhada sinistra ecoou pela sala, afogando o silencio.

- Nããããããããããão!!

Acordou repentinamente. O grito escapara da própria boca. Cain sentou-se em sua cama, assustado como uma criança respirava com dificuldade.

De súbito, as portas do quarto se abriram.

-Mestre Cain!!Está tudo bem com o senhor?

Era Riff. Cain sentiu seu peito ficar leve, um alivio enorme invadir-lhe. Não estava sozinho ali.

- Estou bem, Riff. – Respirou fundo. – Foi só um sonho. Só isso.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

Riff voltou-se para o conde.

- Desculpe importuná-lo a esta hora então,senhor...precisa de alguma coisa?

- Preciso sim. Riff, venha até aqui.

O mordomo obedeceu.

- Abrace-me Riff, tudo o que eu preciso é um abraço – Cain ficou de pé sobre a cama, desse modo acabou por ficar mais alto que Riff.

Riffael, receoso da ordem, circundou o mestre com seus braços fortes.

- Não se preocupe mestre Cain... Eu o protegerei sempre, com a minha vida.

- Pois eu quero mais que sua vida...

- S-senhor...?

_Finis_


End file.
